


Rewriting Robin Hood

by themountainkingsreturn, Wittyandcharming



Series: Rewriting Robin Hood [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Rewriting Robin Hood, Series 3 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themountainkingsreturn/pseuds/themountainkingsreturn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wittyandcharming/pseuds/Wittyandcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewriting BBC Robin Hood's third series. An ongoing project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S03E01 - "Marian"

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimer: If it sounds like a line or scene lifted directly from the original episode, that’s because it probably is. Some scenes have been left (mostly) untouched, others have been rewritten, and still others cut or created from scratch. This plot is different, the character arcs are (in many cases) different. Even the episode title is different.
> 
> A brief summary of our intentions with this rewrite – recommended before reading the script (spoilers for Series 2 & 3):
> 
> In the “canon” of our rewrite, Marian’s death is an accidental sacrifice. She puts herself between the King and an arrow fired by Gisborne, which is subsequently torn out by Vaisey during a confrontation, causing massive blood loss and tissue damage (or something to that effect – we’re going with it for now). We feel very resolutely that Guy’s actions at the end of S2 were unexplainable except as bad writing and an excuse to knock off the lady character for the sake of Robin and Guy’s pain – and made Guy irredeemable into the bargain.
> 
> In the rewrite, we hope to give a little more gravity to the loss of Marian, both for the characters and for the community itself, of which she was an outspoken champion. This means introducing both Kate and Meg earlier on, and spending more time on the repercussions that come with her death. We also hope to give Guy a more convincing redemption arc, complete with actual character growth and (spoilers) maybe some light haunting…
> 
> Funny how this all started with us looking at some dresses and wishing we could build a better wardrobe for Marian.
> 
> Please visit us at rewritingrobinhood.tumblr.com!
> 
> Enjoy!

**[READ IT HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8qexuvrleb1g0bg/S03E01.pdf)! ** (links to mediafire)


	2. S03E02 - "Cause And Effect"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting BBC Robin Hood's third series. An ongoing project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, it’s come to our attention that the E01 script has four-hundred and eighty-one downloads, which is blowing our minds. That’s above and beyond anything we thought we’d get, and shows how mighty our little fandom is. Please continue to show your support by messaging us, reblogging our work, and maybe even making fanworks of your own!
> 
> And now on to authors’ notes:
> 
> We’ve changed up Tiernan and Finn’s story a bit. Their last name, MacMurrough, actually has significant historical connotations, as their father, Durmot Murchadha, was actually an Irish king (of which there were many, with only one High King) who traded his daughter’s hand in marriage for English troops and hastened the English conquest of Ireland. Hence, they are not fighting for “the cause,” but rather to defend their father, and now Finn’s, throne from their sister’s husband, Richard de Clare. They also have his giant mess-up hanging over their heads and a need to prove their honor (or at least Tiernan does). Now, this shit ain’t historically accurate. Murchadha had no sons called Tiernan or Finn. But based in history is better than based in whatever the fuck they could come up with off the top of their heads.
> 
> Also, as mentoned in previous posts, we’ve recast Finn and Tiernan as one Englishman with a better talent for accents and one beautiful Irishman: Jason Flemyng (Finn) and Andrew Scott (Tiernan). You can see their redesigned characters here: http://rewritingrobinhood.tumblr.com/post/134629406385/im-sorry-i-dont-have-access-to-a-scanner-right.
> 
> Guy’s redemption arc was really the largest thing we wanted to start to tackle. We personally feel that it was poorly done in the actual series, with Guy having little to no actual personal growth and continuing to be just as nasty and self-serving by the end, not caring about the people he was helping, and still obsessed with Marian. Thus, having her haunt him was not only a gleeful steal from The Witchfinders (a masterpiece), but a way to kick him into not being such an ass and to have Marian speak to him directly about his bizarre obsession with her.
> 
> Lastly, though we love love love ginger Kate, we decided that in service of diversity and selfishly giving Abigail’s favorite actress a role, we are now writing as if Lenora Crichlow were playing Kate. This changes very little plot-wise, but it does mean that Kate is now a Black woman. HOWEVER, as we have written in a plot point where Rebecca, Kate’s mother, is whipped by Blamire’s men, we would like to avoid more (even alluded to) onscreen violence to black bodies, and will be keeping Kate’s mother white. Lenora Crichlow is a biracial actress with a white mother and Trinidadian father (the late Frank Crichlow), so this fits with her personal history.
> 
> As white writers, we will still pay careful attention to the way we write Kate, in order not to desexualize, hypersexualize or vilify her (or any other of the number of awful tropes that are pushed on black women in media). If you notice we are heading in that direction, we are absolutely open to criticism and call-outs. We want to do Kate justice and not perpetuate racism in our attempt to uplift this character.

**[READ IT HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4nk5dcu9lulaalt/S03E02.pdf)!**  (links to mediafire)


	3. S03E03 - "Lost In Translation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting this show is slow going, but always rewarding. Please message us with any comments! We love to hear from you! Reblogs and likes are also appreciated on our tumblr: rewritingrobinhood.tumblr.com

[**READ IT HERE!**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mfi721p7eqcllsd/S03E03.pdf) (links to mediafire)


End file.
